


let's keep each other safe from the world

by mazzledazzl3



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Filming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Mr Robot (mentioned), it's hilarious go watch it, the movie described is step brothers, title: waterparks - lucky people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: rami has a rough day while filming mr robot. joe does his very best to make sure rami has a good night, which includes ordering pizza, and watching a moving while cuddling.





	let's keep each other safe from the world

It was a dreary day in New York. It was a freezing night, and it was starting to rain. The streets were still busy with the sounds of horns honking and screeches filling the air. Joe and Rami were rushing home to their apartment.. They held hands as they walked as fast as they could down the sidewalk, in order to avoid the paparazzi. Rami had finished filming some scenes for Mr Robot that involved running from the police and an ice-skating rink. He was trying his best not to lean on Joe too much.

Joe could tell Rami was exhausted as he felt him leaning against him more than usual. They each would lean against the other when they wanted to play around, but it was never _this consistent._ Joe had only watched the very end of Rami's filming, and it looked hard. It seemed to include more falling and stumbling than running. Of course, Joe would laugh, then ask Rami if he was okay. He felt guilty in the moment. Now he was relieved to know Rami was okay. He just needed to get home.

“Someone's tired,” Joe simply said as he and Rami entered their apartment complex. They walked towards the elevator, and Joe pressed the button for them to go up. Once it opened, the two got inside.

Rami pressed the button to their floor. “Tired is an understatement,” he replied with a small sigh. “It's just what I get for doing my own stunts. I think Sam liked it.”

Joe chuckled, “Yeah; if not, he certainly got a good laugh.”

“I'm glad my pain brings you two pleasure,” Rami replied with a playful eyeroll. He felt his face heat up as Joe leaned over and kissed his cheek. Neither were very big on PDA, as it would give the paparazzi the content they craved. It stayed a rare thing between them.

“You know I love you so much,” Joe said with a sly smile. He brushed his hand against Rami's and flinched away when he felt how cold it was.

“And I love you, too, Joe. You're so impossible sometimes.” _And still make me feel like a little kid._ Rami stepped over closer to Joe. The heat inside the elevator was no where near enough to warm him.

The elevator door finally opened wing a ding. A gush of warm air filled the small space. Rami lead the way to his and Joe's apartment. _A warm bath sounds wonderful right now._ His legs and arms were sore. His ribs had started to ache slightly from all the running. It simply reminded him of how unused to it he was.

Joe unlocked the door of his and Rami's apartment. He felt relieved as the warm air welcomed him with a small hug. He stripped himself of his coat and kicked off his shoes. He looked over at Rami and noticed he was still shaking. “Why don't you go take a warm bath?” Joe suggested. “I'll see if there's anything good on and order pizza.”

“You read my mind,” Rami beamed. He pecked Joe's lips before heading off towards the bathroom. _I hope he picks a better movie to watch this time._

Joe went into the small living area and stretched out on the couch. He turned on the TV, which was there for aesthetic reasons alone at this point. He went to the movie channels. he saw as perfect for himself and Rami at that moment and tuned in to the channel. He paused it before it could start. _Next step: order pizza!_

Rami let out a content sigh as the warm water sprinkled onto his back and relaxed his muscles. He decided on a shower over a bath, as it was a personal preference. He rubbed his arms and lower back. It was a change from earlier that day. _Even if it was fake, I can't believe I actually agreed to run across an ice-skating rink,_ he thought. He loved filming Mr. Robot, and found it very hard sad to say goodbye, but some of the things he did for the show were wild. Even to him.

Meanwhile, Joe hung up his phone and set it down on the counter. He heard the shower running down the hallway. _What if I... Join him? We've showered together multiple times before._ Joe's eyes scanned the room around him. There wasn't anything to do. He didn't even feel like catering to the fans and making a "funny" Instagram post about his day. _Showering it is._

He made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He heard a faint "come in" from the other side. As soon as he opened the door, he felt humidity grab at him. The room was filled with steam, and the mirror was fogged up. _He's always liked it hot and steamy._ “Mind if I join you?” Joe asked. He was prepared for a no, but he hoped for a yes.

“No, not really,” Rami replied.

Joe quickly stripped himself of all of his clothes before entering the shower behind Rami. He looked over Rami's body, taking in every part. He smiled, “You're so beautiful, Love.”

Rami felt his face heat up - somehow. “L-Look at you: the handsomest man I've ever seen.” He pecked Joe's lips for the second time that night. He giggled almost silently at the feeling of Joe's mustache scratching him. He was glad Joe hadn't shaved in awhile.

“Ditto,” Joe said with a wink. 

Rami turned away and began massaging his scalp, making the shampoo on his palms begin to lather. A few moments passed, and he felt Joe's hands rubbing his back. _I know his intentions._ “I suppose you want to do it?”

Joe smiled, “I would love to.” He didn't hesitate to run his fingers through Rami's short hair. He missed it when it was grown out more; he was a sucker for Rami's curls. He understood that Rami had to cut his hair for his role, but it was always sad to see it go. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” Rami replied. “So, what movie did you pick out for us?”

Joe smirked, “I can't tell you. It's a surprise.”

“If it's Night at the Museum, you will be sleeping on the couch.”

“Even if it's the second one?”

“Especially the second one.”

“I hope the couch is nice and warm then,” Joe chuckled. He stopped massaging Rami's scalp and allowed him to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He continued to massage Rami's scalp gently until there wasn't a trace of shampoo left. He placed a few gentle kisses on the freckles that covered Rami's shoulder.

“I love you,” Rami whispered as he looked back at him.

“I love you, too, Sweetheart.”

Rami also returned the favor and helped Joe wash his hair. There was more giggling than actual progress. Joe kissed Rami, deeper than he meant to, and Rami wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. Joe placed his hands on Rami's waist. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit aroused, but he forced hismelf to think of something else. They pulled away from each other, breathless and blushing.

“I think it's time to get out,” Rami said with a shy smile.

“I suppose you're right,” Joe replied. He turned the water off and opened the shower curtain. Rami grabbed the towel he had set out beforehand, and Joe grabbed a towel from the shelf. He then realized he didn't think before all of this; he didn't have any clothes to put on. After he got himself as dry as he could in the damp, humid room, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

“Let me guess, you forgot your clothes?” Rami called from the bathroom.

“Maybe!” Joe searched his dresser drawers for something. It was a cold night, so something warm would be a good idea, despite the fact that his shower had made him feel hot. He grabbed a faded, black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, along with a random pair of briefs, of course. He threw his towel to the ground and quickly changed into his clothes. He made sure everything felt okay against his skin before picking up his towel and heading back towards the bathroom to drop it off in the hamper.

After Joe put his towel away, he went back to the living area. He saw Rami had already claimed a seat on the couch. He smiled when he saw what Rami was wearing. “You look so fucking adorable in that.”

Rami blushed and looked down at his outfit; it was a faded Jurassic Park sweatshirt that belonged to Joe and boxers. He wasn't wearing pants, as he thought it was too hot for it. “Th-Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Joe replied. He went to sit down beside Rami, but the sound of the doorbell ringing stopped him. Pizza must be here. “Be right back.” He dashed to the door and looked through the peephole, making sure it wasn't a crazily obsessed fan or another type of creep. He saw a pizza box and decided it wasn't. He opened the door. The delivery man recited Joe's order. Joe confirmed that it was correct and paid the man, making sure to tip him generously. The man smiled slightly as he handed the pizza box to Joe. Joe thanked him before he left and closed the door.

“Something smells good,” Rami commented as Joe entered the living room. He watched Joe place the pizza box on the table in front of the couch, along with two water bottles. Joe then snatched the remote from the table.

“So, what it is tonight, Joey?” Rami asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

“It's a surprise,” Joe said in a sing-songy voice.

Rami rolled his eyes as he looked at the scene. It played the mandatory rating screen, and what the letters meant in the rating. Then, the opening credits began. Rami sighed in relief when he didn't see a museum, or a temple being excavated. Joe stretched his arm on the back of the couch around Rami. Rami leaned back into it without thought. Joe smiled and let his eyes go back to the screen.

After a short black screen with words played, the movie started. It started off with a close-up of someone pouring cheese on tortilla chips. Then, it zoomed out to show middle-aged man before cutting to another middle-aged man. Neither Rami or Joe acted in it, so they wouldn't have to feel much embarrassment that night. As soon as Rami saw the first middle-aged man sitting on a couch, then calling a woman that told him goodbye "mom", he knew what movie Joe had picked out.

“Joe, is this what I think it is?”

“What you and Sami could possibly do without supervision? Yes.”

Rami rolled his eyes and leaned over on Joe. Joe wrapped his arm that had been resting in the couch around Rami. Rami lightly ran his fingers down Joe's arm. “I'm sure he and I are more behaved than that,” he paused for a moment. “Besides, I have you.” He sat up and kissed Joe's cheek. Joe felt his face heat up slightly. 

“And what more could you want?” He asked as he intertwined their hands as best as he could in their position. He then kissed Rami on the top of his head, so they were even. “Now, let's watch you and Sami in another universe.”

As the movie progressed, Rami found himself not being able to watch it. His legs and arms were aching from the day's falls. He tried to ignore it, to look on at the screen and forget about it, but it proved to he impossible. He hid his face in Joe's side.

Joe looked down at him. “Something wrong?” He felt Rami sigh against him. 

Rami uncovered his face and looked up at Joe shyly. He didn't want to sound whiny, but he knew this would distract him for the rest of the night. “Uh...” He avoided Joe's eyes. “Today's falls were not good on me. At all.” He finally looked into Joe's eyes again and flashed an apologetic smile.

Joe's expression contorted to concern instead of confusion. “Where does it hurt?”

“Legs and arms mainly,” Rami replied. “But I'm sure it's just muscle strain, and it will be better tomorrow, after some rest.” It had to be. He and Joe had a date planned for the next night, since it would be the only free night Rami would have for awhile. He didn't want a small injury that he got hours ago to cancel their plans.

“Do you want to try to take something to stop it?” Joe asked. _I should've known what he did on-set today could come back to haunt him._

Rami nodded, and Joe paused the movie. He got up, grabbed the halfway empty pizza box, and walk towards the kitchen. He put the pizza in the refrigerator before going to the cabinet. He looked for pain medication, preferably Advil. He hoped he could reach it on his own, if he found it. He and Rami were not the tallest of men. Joe found what he was searching for. He went back to the living area and sat down back in his place on the couch. He dropped a single gel-cap in Rami's hand. “This should help.”

Rami grabbed his water from the table in front of the couch, then took the pill. He knew it wouldn't work immediately. He'd still have to deal with aching for about half an hour. He decided to lay his head on Joe's chest. He gently nuzzled Joe's chest.

“Aww,” Joe said as he looked down at Rami. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's lithe body. He looked at Rami's arms, searching for bruises or cuts. Rami's eyes were closed as he remained relaxed against Joe. Joe saw a patch on Rami's skin that appeared to be a blueish color. He placed a light kiss on it, knowing it could be tender. Rami smiled against him and made a purr-like noise. Joe knew that meant he was happy.

“Were you really hurting, or did you just want to cuddle?” Joe asked.

“Maybe a little bit of both.”

Joe kissed the top of Rami's head. “I love you, you little doll.”

“What's with the nickname?”

“Well, you're very delicate and precious and seem to need protection 24/7.” Joe figured Rami knew all of this by now, with the Oscars fall and now this.

Rami shrugged and nuzzled Joe's chest once again. Joe forgot to unpause the movie and shifted his attention back to Rami. He searched Rami's arms for other injuries, and felt relieved when there wasn't anything more than a few bruises. He ran his fingers through Rami's hair when he was done.

“Joe?” Rami said suddenly, making Joe become alert.

“Yes, Rami?”

“Have you ever thought about our future? Like, do you think you and I will go on for a long time?”

“Of course,” Joe replied without thought. “I definitely hope we do. You're the love of my life, Rami.” He took Rami's hand and kissed it, as if Rami was a princess. Joe loved Rami more than anything, even more than he loved teasing Ben. He pictured them getting married one day. He hadn't mentioned it, though. They always seemed too busy to even think about it.

“Why do you ask?” Joe asked.

“No reason, really,” Rami replied. “Just curious, since you are one of the best things to ever happen to me.” He and Joe shared a quick kiss. When they pulled away from each other, he began tracing the logo on Joe's shirt with his fingers. He looked at his ring finger, wondering what an engagement ring would look like on it. He had a feeling it would look perfect. He listened to the sound of Joe's heartbeat. He felt his eyelids getting heavy; exhaustion that he couldn't fight was beginning to sink in.

_My tired prince._ Joe thought as he looked down at Rami. He kissed Rami's forehead. “Goodnight, my prince, I love you so much,” he whispered. He didn't expect a reply. He felt Rami's body becoming even more limp as time passed. He didn't say anything else. He didn't want to to disturb Rami. He just rubbed Rami's back, trying to help him relax enough to fall asleep. It had been a long day. Joe never had to run across an ice rink or run from people dressed as police while filming, but he didn't have to to know it was hard work.

When he was certain Rami was asleep, he grabbed his phone. He took a picture of Rami laying on him. It would probably stay private, as most of their pictures together did. He and Rami could discuss if they wanted it posted or not. They posted very few pictures together; they wanted a little privacy in their fame. Joe knew he would probably send the photo to Ben or Gwilym one day, when they were "arguing" about who was the cuter couple.

Joe checked the time on his phone; it wasn't that late. He kept turned the volume down on the TV and pressed play on the movie. He would look back at Rami whenever Rami would twitch or make a small noise. _I hope he's having a good dream. Hopefully his pain will be gone tomorrow._ Joe grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and put it over the both of them. He made sure Rami was comfortable once again before turning his attention back to the TV. This was just what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are appreciated. i hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
